My Real Hero
by Royal Detective
Summary: Three-Shot: A few weeks after their trip to Merlin's Castle Cedric feels he should thank Sofia for inviting him and Calista to meet his hero, so he decides to do it in a big way by letting Sofia meet her hero but once everything has been put into place the sorcerer learns who Sofia's real hero is! Will Cedric accept such the title she has given him? Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ _Hey everybody, I had this idea for another sequel to "Gone with the Wand" and I wanted to try it out. Please go easy on the reviews since this is my first time I ever had a disney princess appear. I hope you like it._

 _ **Sofia the First: My Real Hero**_

"Ah, I'm finally done." Cedric said as looked at the shelves of new spell books he had gotten. The sorcerer was very excited to have finally found new books, he was getting tired looking over the same spells. It was a good thing he had went to Mystic Meadows to visit his parents, they had given him the books after hearing abut their son's complaints of running out of new magic material.

After looking over the books he realized the shelf had a empty spot. His face brightened and went to his desk to to get the souvineer he had recieved from Merlin.

Once he placed the plate on the shelf a smile came to Cedric's face. "What do you think of my new shelf Wormy?" He asked as he glanced on his raven. Wormwood looked at the shelf then rolled his eyes. "Oh Wormy, you are such a critic!"

Cedric looked at the shelf one more time to admire the plate he had placed on the self. "You know what Wormy, it's been a few weeks since I went on that trip with Sofia to visit Merlin. I really should thank her for inviting me but how? I thanked her at times of all the things she's given me. I should do something big." He exclaimed then began to hink.

"Maybe you should go back to trying to stealing her amulet. She would enjoy that." Wormwood said grinning but to the bird's sadness he knew his mater had given up that dream.

The sorcerer sat at his desk and began to tap his wand his head. "What should I do to show how thankful I am. It's got to be big." He muttered as he glanced back at the Merlin plate then back down at sheets of paper on his desk. As if on cue a smile came to his face and yelled "THAT'S IT, I'V GOT IT! i KNOW WHAT i SHOULD DO!"

He grabbed the quil and began to write a letter. He hoped this idea would work, he hoped hoped she would enjoy it. After remembering the past years with his apprentice and learning what she loved he decided this would really show her how thankful he was.

After finishing the letter Cedric slipped it in a envelope, closed it and looked out the window. He was done just in time for a flying coach to take him to his destination."I'll be back Wormy."

The man raced down his tower to catch the coach in time leaving Wormwood to grumble. "If only I could get him back on stealing the princess' amulet but no he had to change sides and be a 'Good Royal Sorcerer' for the princess. If only we still had that power plucking potion." Figuring there was nothing he could do now the raven closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

...

At Royal Prep the Enchacian Chidren walked out of school with the other royals. "Why the fairies paired us up again James I have no idea. All I can do now is dread." Amber said as she waved her fan in front of her face.

"Oh cheer up sis, at least it's a history projrct and not a enchanted science project or and art project." James said grinning at his twin's miserable expression.

Amber closed her fan and thought of the idea. "True, in that case I only have on rule for you to follow dear brother. 'No cannons' and I suggest you follow it." she said grinning, now making her brother miserable.

"That's not fair Amber."

Sofia giggled a bit at her siblings and looked at the gates where the coaches waited for the children "We better get home so you two can start on your project."

"Are you really concerned about our project Sofia?" Amber questioned as a grin appeared on her face.

"What do you mean?" Sofia asked confused at what her sister was thinking.

"What Amber means is you just want to get home so you have your magic lesson with Cedric." James filled in.

"Is there a problem with that?" Sofia asked as she raised her eyebrows in question. It was true she loved magic but did they have to pick at her about it.

"No, we just sort of think that since you love magic so much you may turn out to be a sorcereress instead of a queen. we just finding amusing." Amber said for both her and James.

As they walked to their cairage Sofia shrugged and answered "I may love magic but you can't just assume such a thing. I may be a queen or I may be a sorcereress, that just hasn't been decided yet. It's really up to me who I choose to be and for now I can't choose yet."

When the trio of chidren reached their coach they were surprised to find Cedric getting out. "What are you doing here Mr. Cedric?"

"I had to give something to the fairies, so I rode with the coach that was going to pick you up." Cedric turned to to the coachman and ordered him to wait for him.

Once the sorcerer left the group the children got in the coach to wait. "I bet I know he's doing." James said.

"What?" Amber questioned

"Cedric's probably here to tell our teachers that Sofia should move up to a advamced sorcerery class."

"WHAT!" Amber screamed "If she is going to be in a advanced sorcerery class who knows wat the teachers might do. They'll probably agree and she won't be in out class anymore or worse!"

Sofia laid a hand upon Amber's shoulder "Calm down Amber. I doubt thhat will happen. Mr. Cedric never teaches me any magic beyond the level we are learning."

"Oh, why is that?" James asked after Amber exhaled to calm herself.

"Well, I really don't know. Maybe mom and dad asked him keep me at the same level of magic I was on at school."

"That seemsreasonable." Amber said.

Meanwhile Cedric had just walked up to the fairies' office. It was a good thing he had remembered where it was from his last two trips here. He knocked on it then entered when he heard Flora grant him entrance.

"Cedric, this is a surprise. The school day is over was there something you need from school's the green house?" Flora asked as she floated down to his level. She and the others were just packing up for the day.

"I just need a favor. Could you deliver this letter for me? I didn't know the adress." Cedric asked as he pulled out his leetter from the sleeve of his robe then handed it to the red-clad fairy.

Flora glanced at the letter and read the the name. "Princess Belle, why would you send a letter to her?"

"I...um ..well. It's sort of a surprise for Princess Sofia." Cedric said becoming a little nervous.

"I see. Well, I can deliver it for you right away." Flora said as a small smile came to her face.

"Uh, thank-you." Cedric said nervously then began to breath again. He was a bit worried the fairies wouldn't be able to do it. He guessed there was nothing to worry about. All he had to do was wait for the reponse fron the french princess.

...

Once he was coming to the coach James and Amber began to send him questions. "What did you tell the fairies?", "Did you asked them to put Sofia into a advanced sorcerery class?"

Cedric glanced at his apprentice who appearred to laugh. "Thery're worried you may have suggested to the fairies to take me out of their class."

"Well, they have nothing to worry about cause I didn't suggest such a a thing." Cedric said crossing his arms and laid back in his seat as the coach took off to head back to Echancia.

"Then whatever you didit must have got Sofia involved." James said hoping the sorcerer would spill out what he was doing.

"Lat's just say, it's something that only sorcerers in this cairage should knows." Cedric said smiling.

...

A knock came to the door making Mrs. Potts to answer the woman opened the door a man with a mail bag handed a envelope to her. "Mail madam." the french man said handing her the envelope.

"Thank you." Mrs, Potts said, closed the door and looked at the envelope. Once she looked at it she made her way to the library.

In the library Belle sat in a cozy chair with a book in her hand. "This getting good."She muttered to herself but then was interuptted when Mrs, Potts came bounding in.

"Is lunch done already?" Belle asked as she looked up at the woman walking up to her.

"Heavens no, I came to give this letter that's just arrived." Mrs. Potts handed the letter to the princess and after a minute saw a smile gracing the woman's lips.

"I never thought I would recieve a letter from Enchancia. This is interesting." Belle said as opened the letter.

"I I don't remember you visiting that kingdom."Mrs. Potts said with a curious look on her face.

"I was summoned there due to an emergency but now everything is fine."Belle said as she read the letter. She didn't tell anyone the real reason behind visiting Echancia. In fact, none of the servants or her husband knew of emergency trip.

"Thank you for giving me this, I write a rsponse to the letter once I'm done with the chapter I was reading." Belle said as she finished reading the letter and put it on the stand next to her chair. "By the way, where's chip? I haven't seen him for a while."

"He must be running around this castle somewhere or playing with the dog in the garden. I better get lunch prepared."

...

A Few Days Later

"Be still Wormy. How can we practice a wing spell if you won't stand still!" Cedric yelled making Sofia laugh as she watched her mentor chase his pet around the Workshop.

"Maybe he doesn't to be a our lab rat Mr. Cedric. I could always try the spell on you." She said as tried to stiffle her giggles.

"Thank you." Wormwoond said as he landed on her shoulder.

"Yeah right, I'll never let you do a spell on a person Sofia." Cedric said as he sat down at his desk. "The last thing I need is to be in trouble with your father if we pacticed a spell or potion on a human. Let's think of another thing try the spell on."

As Sofia was about to suggest one of his books a knock came to the door then was opened to find Baileywick.

"Cedric, you have letter." The steward said as he handed the seated man his letter.

Once the steward left the Workshop Sofia walked up to Cedric " Did you get a letter from Calista Mr. Cedric?" the girl asked as she tried to look over his arm and at the contents the envelope had on it.

Cedric grinned and stood so the princess couldn't see. "How can I find out if you won't let me read it with peace and quiet."

"I'm sorry." Sofia said sadly looking down.

"Why don't you go read chapter ten in your sorcerery book at the table." Cedric suggested as Wormwood flew to his shoulder to read the contents the letter held.

With Sofia at the table doing her asigned work he opened the letter he had been waiting for. The sorcerer hoped the french princess had aproved of his requested visit.

After a few minutes of reading the letter Cedric almost jumped out of his chair due to the excitement that had built inside. Now was a good time tell his apprentice her surprise he set up. He turned around to find Sofia looking up from her book.

"Are you done readingyour letter?" she asked.

"Yes, I am. I have something to tell you." Cedric said as he folded the letter up.

"What is it?" She asked as she jumped out of her seat to see what had her friend in such happiness.

"Do you remember when you invited me and Calista to come see Merlin?"

"Yes, was the letter from him?"

"No."

"Was it from Calista?"

"No."

Sofia looked at Wormwood hoping he would tell her but the raven just stood on his master's shoulder quietly watching.

"Well, who is it from Mr. Cedric?"

"Since you did something extremly nice for me and invited me to meet my hero. I thought I should thank you by letting you visit your hero." Cedric hoped she could guess who it was now.

"But Mr. Cedric, you didn't have to do that. I-"

"But I did. I did it because you did so much to show everyone what a great sorcerer I am. When I am being put down by anybody or myself you prove them wrong and lift my spirits. I didn't know what you saw in me to make you believe I was a good sorcerer but I started believing you."

"That's what makes us such good friends Mr. Cedric." She said smiling.

"Do you want to try and guess who to me again."

She nodded and began to think. "Is it Princess Belle?"

He nodded then handed the letter to her. "In order to go visit her we have to leave tomorrow. We'll have to inform your parents of our trip. I just hope they can let you go."

After reading the letter Sofia smiled "I think I can persuade them to let me go but you'll have to come with me."

Cedric gulped "Merlin, help me now." He muttered.

 _ **A/N:**_ _So what do you think so far? I am going to have this be a Two-Shot due to it being so long. Please Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ _Thank-you everyone for all of the reviews and favorites, I can see you guys are quite excited for this story. My favorite disney princess is also Belle because I just love to read and also Pocahontas since I love history. I'm sorry this chapter is a little late due to having my previous half written chapter two being deleted and also for some family members coming for a visit. So I hope you enjoy the last of the story._

 _ **Sofia the First: My Real Hero**_

 __ _ **Part 2**_

Cedric was starting to regret this plan he had arranged for his aprentice. Why was he doing this for her anyway? Because he wanted to thank her for letting him meet Merlin and thus wanted to do the same thing in return and let her meet her hero. The man was baffled as to how and why he became such close friends with the youngest princess. It was quite a story to tell that was for sure, no one had ever heard of a princess becoming friends with a sorcerer.

"Don't worry Mr. Cedric. Dad is not going to cut your head off besides you haven't done anything wrong." This made Cedric frown even more. She was the one to talk, he had remembered he had forgotten to ask her father for permission to arrange this whole surprise. Now this time the king had a reason to be angry.

As Sofia walked arounfd the corner in the hallway with Cedric behind her the girl spotted her father with Baileywick.

"Dad!" Sofia greeted as she ran up to the two coversing grown-ups. Cedric trailled behind her hoping the conversation wouldn't make a wrong turn with the king.

"Oh Sofia, I thought were having your sorcery lesson with Cedric." Roland said with a confused look on his face.

"That is what she has on her schedule,your Majesty." Baileywick said as he looked at his clipboard with the brunette girl's shedule clip onto it which made the steward have a confussed look as well.

"I was having my lesson but Mr. Cedric told me about a surprise he had arranged for me." she said having her smile almost go to her ears. It no surprise that she was indeed excited.

"Is that so?" Roland asked as looked up from his daughter and to the nervous sorcerer. "And why have I not been informed of this Cedric?"

"Well...I...uh." Cedric stuttered, the man wished he was a bit braver in front of the king. Now, that the king and the rest of the Enchcian royal family began to give him praise at his work Cedric wished bravery had come with appreciation. The man gulped abd tried again. "I..forgot about asking for your permission."

"I see, what is this suprise you arranged?" Roland asked.

"I'm having her meet Princess Belle tomorrow." Cedric said still a bit nervous under Roland's stare. He was glad he didn't stutter in front of the king this time. Pehaps, that a step foward for him.

"Next time, ask for my permission before arranging something for Sofia. Your were lucky we didn't have anything important coming up this week. I supose you can go." .

Roland turned to to the steward and said "Have Sofia's schedule clear tomorrow, Baileywick."Baileywick nodded and left to get the king's request full-filled and having Sofia to hug her father.

"Thank-you, dad."

"You're welcome, we'll talk to your mother about your trip tonight at dinner." Roland said then left sorcerer and apprentice alone.

"See Mr. Cedric, dad could be persuaded." Sofia said as she turned to her teacher as they sarted to head back to his Workshop to finish her lesson.

"Your lucky, I'm still here. Who knows what your father would have done if I came to him by myself to give him that piece of news."

Sofis giggled and said "Mr. Cedric, dad is not cruel."

"No, indeed he is not but did you see the look he gave me? If I was a snowman I would have melted under his fiery gaze. I think he sort of questions what you see in me but then again everyone in your family does."

"Not everyone." Sofia stated

"Oh?" Cedric questioned as he raised a eyebrow.

"You haven't met my Aunt Tilly."

"Atually, I did meet Duchess Matilda when we were kids but sadly I never did talk to her much since my father and your grandfather wanted your father and me to get to know one another since I was going to work for him. So your aunt and I didn't get a chance get know one another."

"That's too bad. If I know one thing about my Aunt Tilly she would have found you as one of a kind as I do. She likes one of a kind things."

"Really?" Cedric asked as he listened. A smile was making it's way on his face again as it did in the Workshop a few minutes ago.

"Yeah,a year or so ago she started dating one of our knights. She hasn't informed me if she still was but I bet she is."

"She must be really fun." Cedric satated.

"Yep, and not to metion really funny. One time she road a horse backwards."

"That's strange but I can find that quite amusing." Cedric said smirking a bit.

"It may be but she is one of a kind, maybe I could arrange for you to meet her someday." Sofia said once they reached his tower door.

"Won't that just be the day." Cedric said as unlocked the door. "Let's finish that lesson of yours so you can get to supper."

"Okay." Sofia agreed as she followed him inside.

...

That night at supper the royal family began to catch up with one another. "So, how did that project go you two?"Sofia asked her twin siblings.

"A disaster!" Amber groaned as she used her fork to play with her food a bit then glared at her twin who rolled his.

"It wasn't that bad Amber, be glad Miss Merryweather gave us a 'B' instead of a 'F', besides I think it went okay."

"OKAY?" Amber squeal as she let go of her fork. "THAT DOG OF YOURS TORE THE SLEEVE OFF THE OUTFIT i WAS GOING TO HAVE YOU WEAR FOR OUR PROJECT! YOU CALL THAT FINE?"

James let go of his knife then pionted a finger at his sister, glared and yelled back. "Don't blame Rex, he was trying to chase that squirell that was running across the outfit. I think you should thank Rex. It looked like he protecting your precious outfit. Be glad he didn't eat the written report. The last thing we needed to tell Miss Merryweather is that the dog at my homework."

Amber sighed in exhasperation as she pinched the bridge of her nose. " At least my peacock and Sofia's bunny are trained to be calm. The only thing your dog could be useful for is keeping pests away." the blonde girl smirked as she watch James' face turned red.

"That is enough you two!" Roland said sternly as both he and his wife gave the twin royals a good glare. "You shouldn't complain about what happened with your project."

"Yes." Miranda agreed "Be glad you two still got a good enough grade to pass. We don't need you two argueing about which pet is is better behaved, do we?"

"Okay." both twins answered then apologized to one another.

"Now that is settled why don't you tell us about the trip you and Cedric leaveing for tomorrow Sofia." Miranda requested of the quiet girl.

"Oh right, well Mr. Cedric had arranged for me to meet my favorite princess. So were going to Paris to meet Princess Belle." Sofia said to the family.

"Your going to meet Princess Belle?" Amber asked having a grin to come to her face.

"Yes." Sofia stated woriedlly.

"I just love her signature dress and the hairstyle she wore with it. That outfit is my favorite."

"Surrise, surprise." James said rolling his eyes at his sister's facination with fashion.

"I'm sure is going to be fun." Miranda assured Sofia as she watched her daughter nod in agreement.

"I remember when I met my favorite princess, Rupunzel was amazing." Amber said as she daydreamed.

"I don't suppose you have a hero to look up to, right James?" Miranda asked.

"Well-"

"James has a crush on Rupunzel." Amber finished making theblonde prince blush.

"AMBER!" James yelled making him bury his face in his hands.

"I was just stating the obvious, dear brother." Amber said grinning.

"Why did you have to blab it?" James groaned

"It's okay James, everyone has a crush sometime in their life." Sofia said trying to cheer her brother up.

"Cedric's crush didn't go so well." Amber said trying to stiffle her giggles. "Do you have a crush on some prince Sofia?"

"No." Sofia stated blushing a bit.

"HA! so you admit it ! You do!" Amber sid pionting.

"No, I don't Amber, I blushed because that subject is embarrasing." Sofia said trying to keep her anger at bay. Why did her older sister have to be so difficult.

"Hey, did you have crush Baileywick?" James asked curious.

The family turned to the steward who was standing next to the king and blushed a bit. "I did when I was a boy but that was the past."

The children giggled but then stopped when it was time for dessert.

 **A/N:** _I'm going to have this be a three-shot instead of a two-shot since I didn't have enough time to make it a two-shot. The third chapter is going to be the last I promise! Until Next time, please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_ I would like to thank those who have reviewed the last chapter. I apologize for the bad spelling and grammer that one reviewer has pointed out,while I do try my best to spell the words correctly as best as I can I'm afraid grammer isn't something I know too well. The computer I use to have pionted out such things to me and it would help me fix them but I now that I have this new laptop I got last Christmas it doesn't point out such things to me like my previous computer does. Lastly, I'm sorry for another late update. While I was writing the last She alchapter I acidently lost it. Ever since then I delayed updates because I just hate rewriting it again. I don't know if that would make sense to you or not but just make up for it I'll try the bwst I can to make this last chapter the best ending I ever come up with, if I get the character's name mispelled please forgive me since I don't know how to spell it.

 _ **Sofia the First: My Real Hero**_

 __ _ **Part 3**_

The next morning Sofia was up earlier than usual. She just coun't help it, she was too excited too sleep in, today's events couldn't be more than a reason to get up with the sun.

Sofia walked to her closet picked out a dress and put it 's dress was a bit different than all other dresses she usually wore. It was a perfect day to wear something different.

Once the new purple dress was on the brunette smilled a bit. She had so many purple dresses she counldn't belive she hadn't all off them yet. After sticking to her signature dresses and wearing a bit of different colors Sofia made a noe to herself to try out other purple dresses each day for now on. Not only would it make her day a bit brighter but it would be a change. As long as she rememnered not to wear anymore pink dresses she would be fine.

As she placed her tiarra on her head a knock made her glance at the door and the person wjo entered. She couldn't help but grin when Baileywick was stunned to see that she was up and dressed already.

"Good morning Baileywick." Sofia greeted as she walked up to the steward. "I don't suppose breakfast is ready yet hmm?"

Ignoring her amused question the gray-haired man asked "How long have you been up?"

"Oh,not long, I woke up a few minutes ago and I would have slept more but I was too excited abot today. Is breakfast ready?" Sofia asked again.

The steward grinned "Are you that hungry or are you just wanting to get this day started already"

"A lttle bit of both I guess."

"Then, you can help me wake your siblings up. Breakfast won't be served for another ten minutes."

"I can do that."Sofia grinned and made way out of her rom after the maid came in to change the sheets on her bed.

...

"Hi Mr. Cedric!" Sofia greeted the sorcerer as he came to the awaiting coach. Before he could give Sofia full attention the princess ran up and hugged him.

"PRINCESS SOFIA!" Cedric exclaimed in shock. "What on earth was that for?" he asked as he pushed the giggling girl off.

"I thought the hug would help you wake-up."

"Yes, well,you didn't have to attack me. It's bad enogh Calista does it and tries to hang on. I must say you two are pretty spirited when it come to me."

Sofia laughed at the sorcerer's statement. It may have been true that she and his niece were giving him were giving him hugs but the reason she did it was to keep his stiff negativeness at bay.

Once they were in the coach, the flying cairage took offf. For a few minutes both sorcerer and apprentice stayed quiet as they watched the villagers start their day. Sofia waved to Ruby and Jade as the two were helping Miss Hanshaw carry a potted plant.

Sofia looked back towards her teacher and grinned. " So you don't like 'Hug Attacks' do you?" she asked.

"Yes, I find them pretty childish, this is why I let Calista do it."

"Princess Anna does it it with Kristoff and she's a teenager." Sofia pointed out.

"And I bet he gets twice the heart attacks as I do." Cedric said grinning. "I guess some poeple have their 'Inner Child'."

Sofia laughed, it was true even Amber had that kind of spirit but hers only showed up when things didn't go her way.

"If Princess Anna does it, does that make her childish?" Sofia asked. She liked to hear what her teacher said that.

"Sometimes but I guess poeple like you and her just bring out the best in poeple."

"I guess that's a good thing. I got another question Mr. Cedric." Sofia was hoping to ask this to him and now was the best time.

"Goody." Cedric mumbled. The princess was just full of questions today.

"Remember when Cordelia brought Calista over to babysit and she said that you told her about me?"

"Yes."

"Well, I must have made a great impression on you if you started bragging about me. Do you like me that much?"

"If I didn't princess I wouldn't have said such good things about you. Does a teacher not have a right to say good things about his student?" Cedric asked.

"Well, they do have the right to do so. I just was surprised."

"Hey, if you say good things about me I should say good things about you."

"That's what makes us such good friends Mr. Cedric, thank-you." She then gently hugged him.

Cedric was glad he had made a good friend like Sofia. He didn't think after three years with her would have lead him to actually doing something nice. Sure, he may have done all those 'nice deeds' to villagers when he was with Sofia only to gain power from her amulet but that meant nothing. This deed meant something to him now. If he still had her amulet he would have bet the amulet would have given him the power of surpreme strengh back but now the dream he had tried to get no longer was needed. The princess was giving him all that he had could ever wanted.

The sorcerer could see why Princess Belle was Sofia's favorite because they both had something in common: They both saw good in the most negative poeple.

...

Once the coach landed in Paris Cedric shook his sleeping companion awake. "Hey Sofia, were here."

Sofia stirred from her sleep abd rubbed her eyes. "Are we at Belle's Castle yet?" she asked sleepily.

"No, but we are in the village where Belle and use to live with her father." Cedric stated as look out at the french villagers who busying themselves.

As they rode in the cairage looking around at all the sights Sofia began to piont out all sorts of things to the sorcerer. There had been one change made as the sorcerer could tell all sort of inventions were being used.

"Maurice's inventions must be getting recongized." Cedric said intriuged. Sofia nodded in agreement.

Sofia pointed to their destination. "There it is Mr. Cedric, I can't believe were almost there."

"Now you get to meet your hero."

"But Mr.-"

"The castle is as beautiful as I could imagine." Sofia whispered to herself as their coach was coming to the gates. Sofia hoped her future castle would be just as beatiful but then again she was pretty happy with Enchancia Castle.

Once their coach stopped Sofia couldn't believe she was about to meet Belle again. Last time they met Belle had helped her break a croaking curse the amulet had given her.

"May I present Princess Sofia of Enchancia and her royal sorcerer Cedric the Sensational." Cogsworth anounced as Cedric helped Sofia out of the cairage.

"Ah, you must be Sofia. Your sorcerer has told me many things about you in his letter." Princess Belle said as a small wink went towards the child.

Sofia stiffled her giggles which made Cedric and the other servants wondering what that greeting meant between the two princesses.

"Come in. There are many things to see but first how about a snack from your long trip?" Belle suggested making the two friends agree.

"I am a bit hungry." Cedric said sheepishly after his stomach growled making Sofia grin in humor.

"I'd say you are, just look at you, your so skinny and tall lets get those meat on those bones." Mrs. Potts said as she walked up to the visitors.

Cedric blushed a bit at Mrs. Potts poking at his stomach. Belle laughed a bit. "You must forgive Mrs. Potts she looks after everyone in this castle including our guests. Ever since we started having guests in the castle it seems she wants take care of everyone one of our guests."

As the group was being lead to the dinning hall a boy made his way to the group with a small dog running behind him. "Hi." he greeted

"I don't suppose this your child?" Cedric asked as he looked at Chip.

"No, this is Chip, Mrs. Pots child." Belle said blushing. Adam and I have not had children yet."

"Hi Chip, I'm Sofia and this my friend Mr. Cedric."

"Nice to meet you Sofia." Chip bowed to the girl then introduced the dog next him.

...

Once in the dinning hall the group was served with food. "So have you enjoyed looking at the village on your way up here?" Belle asked.

"Yes, I love the village but we saw some inventions are being used now. Were they made by your father?" Sofia asked.

"Yes, the villagers enjoy my father's inventions now. They it's making their work become easier somehow."

"Gwen, a friend of mine is our royal inventor but thhen Mr. Cedric is an inventor too."

"Really?" Belle asked.

"Yes, but I keep that as a private hobby. I mostly help the royal family with my magic." Cedric said shugging.

"I sometimes help him with his magic, I am also his apprenitice."

"Yes, Cedric did mention that in his letter but I am curious at how your family is taking that?"

"They don't mind, the reason I became his apprentice was because I needed help learning about magic in my sorcery class at school."

"And so far she has aced her exams and has found a love for magic."

"All thanks to you Mr. Cedric."

"Well, if you are done with your snack I believe we should begin our tour." Belle Suggested as the three of them got out of their chairs.

The tour started by having the french princess show the guests around the castle. So far Sofia was having a wonderful time with her favorite princess and Cedric seemed to be enjoying himself too. She could hardly wait to tell all that she saw to her family but then she'd have to thank Cedric too.

As they were coming to Prince Adam's room Sofia rememebered something. "Was this the room where the echanted rose was kept?"

"Why, yes, this was Adam's room during that time but now we refurnished it. The rose has already wilted."

"I bet it was for the best though." Sofia said as she took a quick glance into the room.

"Now, lets go to the library." Belle instructed as they moved along but was stopped when they heard argueing.

"It was not my fault!" Cogsworth yelled as followed Lemiere down the hall. "You just had practice your wit and charm for your date tonight didn't you, thanks to you the master is going be angry towards me for knocking over his favorite vase!"

Now, now, the master will not loose temper over that I think your over reacting." Lemiere said in calm voice. "Besides, you know how I like to get ready for my date." The brown-haired,skinny man turned to a nearby mirror to fix his hair.

"Those two remind me of another group of friends I know Mr. Cedric." Sofia said grinning as she elbowed her friend.

"I have no clue who your talking about." Cedric said firmly. He knew which two friends she was talking about but he was going let Sofia bring up certain sorcerer's name.

"Boys, I suggest you just clean up the mess and fix the vase before Adam gets home from his trip. Besides, you two need to behave yourself in front of our guests." Belle said to the two friends.

"Yes, your Highness." Cogsworth said, bowed and left with Lemiere to clean up the mess and to fix the vase.

After the servants left Belle gave an exhasperated sigh and turned back to her guests. "I apologize this is just how those two are. I can say they can be the strangest of friends."

"No problem, I've seen stuuf like that at my castle sometimes, I'm sort of use it. I think it's how some poeple show they care." Sofia said reasurring her it wasn't too bad.

"Lets continue on to the Library."

... ...

Once the tour was over the group was then lead back outside the castle, the day couldn't have gone better.

"Thank you for letting us to come visit, I had a great time." Sofia said bowing a bit.

"No problem, I had a great time as well. we still trying to getting use to having visitors but I guess things turned out okay"

"Lets get you home for dinner Princess Sofia." Cedric said then lead the girl to the cairage that was going to take them home.

...

"I had a great time Mr. Cedric, thank-you for letting me visit my favorite princess."Sofia said once they were back in his workshop.

"You are welcome, I guess we both finally got to meet our heroes."

"Actually, I sort of got to tell you something to tell you, Belle isn't my hero."

"SHE'S NOT?" Cedric yelled. "But I thought you said-"

"I said that she was my 'favorite princess' I've been trying to tell you who my real hero is but you haven't given me the chance."

Cedric was shocked, he thought Belle was her hero but here she was telling him that Belle was just her 'favorite'. Who was her hero? Was everything he did were for nothing?

"I can't believe I arranged for you to meet your favorite princess but not your hero. NOW,EVERYTHING I ARRANGED WAS FOR NOTHING!"

"No it wasn't, I had a great time. I loved my surprise. I think it's the best present you have given me." Sofia said reasurringly as she tried to calm hr mentor down.

"Then, who is your hero. I've got let you meet them , just like you did me."

"I've actually already met him."

"Whose is this person?"

"You, Mr. Cedric."

"ME?" This piece of news shocked him. Why was he her hero? The word did not fit him. In the first few years Sofia had lived in the castle he had been trying to steal her amulet but when he finally did he kept getting cursed by trying get powers from it. After that he had given up at trying to take over Enchacia. No "hero" would ever take over a kingdom.

"Are you okay Mr. Cedric?" Sofia asked as she watched his face became solem.

"I...uh...I think you should pick someone else. You really shouldn't be looking up to me. I'm not a very good role model."

"Why not, you haven't done anything bad like all those villians who tried to take over a kingdom."

'If only you knew.' he thought as her words came crushing down on him. He did try to take over her kigdom, he tried so many times he thought it was humiliating. Fate had made sure he didn't succed, he didn't even know why he tried to keep it a secret from her. She would have found out in the end and would have been disapionted in him.

"Mr. Cedric, if you did something bad iit's in the past. No one is perfect, everyone has done things they're not proud of, including me." She took one of his gloved hands and smiled. "Maybe, we just need to forget those bad deeds and remember the good. After all, poeple can change."

A smile finally made it's way to his face. Perhaps she was right, poeple could change if they wanted. If they could so could he.

"Thank-you Sofia."

 _ **A/N:**_ Finally, this story is finished! I hope my grammer and spelling is better in this chapter, I tried to spell the character's names right, if they are not right than I didn't know how to spell it. Lastly, I hope the ending wasn't too cheesy. I don't know what my next story is going to be about but I guess I'll think about as I take a break for a week to celebrate my upcoming birthday. Twenty-years old, I can't believe it! I was thinking about having Cedric's Uncle Ethan return but I'll see what you guys think. Please Review!


End file.
